


He Didn’t Have Time

by Magicnfamily101



Series: The Adventurous Adventures of Buck, Eddie, and Chris [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Canon, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnfamily101/pseuds/Magicnfamily101
Summary: Eddie Diaz did not have time for anyone or anything but his son after the boy’s mother left them that is until he meets his fire captain’s son.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The Adventurous Adventures of Buck, Eddie, and Chris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590511
Comments: 14
Kudos: 315





	He Didn’t Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first Buddie fanfic so I hope it is not cringe. It’s inspired by one of my favorite songs ‘She Didn’t Have Time’ by Terri Clark so I hope you enjoy.

Eddie had been home from Afghanistan only a few weeks when, Shannon decided to leave him and Christopher to fend for themselves. He watched as she drove away leaving him with a crying two year, their crying two year old, on his hip. The only thing she said was that she couldn’t handle being a mother to a child who she would probably have to care for the rest of her life. He looked at the whaling child in his arms.  
“It’s alright Superman. It’s okay it’ll just be me and you against the world. The two of us we make the best team anyways.”  
He made or I suppose remade a promise to himself that day the promise that he had broken, the promise that he made the day Christopher was born, he swore again that he would never leave Chis and he would protect him at all cost. He wouldn’t let Christopher loose both of his parents. Eddie was bond and determined that he was going to be the best dad and mom he could be for Christopher. Abuela had never liked Shannon, always said she would break Eddie’s heart. Eddie wanted to cry and scream and break down when Shannon left them but how could he when Christopher needed him he had to feed him and find his tiny blue blanket so he could go to sleep, he didn’t have time to have a break down not while his baby needed him.  
____  
Eventually Eddie had to leave El Paso he couldn’t stay there he needed a change of scenery so he ended up in California he was excited to start a new job as a firefighter he started looking for a sitter because Abuela couldn’t keep watching Chis all the time she was getting older that’s how he ended up with Carla a true angel sent from heaven above. She always made sure Christopher and Eddie were taken care of. A few days later Hen and Chim tried to convince Eddie to come out for drinks with them  
“Guys really I would love to but I can’t Christopher needs me tonight he has a project due next week I just I can’t maybe next time”  
He said trying to reason with his friends  
“Eddie I hate to overstep but come on man you need to get out of the house Carla can watch Christopher while you come out for an hour who knows maybe you’ll even meet someone.”  
She said trying to convince Eddie to do just one thing for himself  
“ Plus every time we ask you to come out it’s always ‘next time guys I promise’ but next time never comes”  
Chim adds on  
“Okay first of all I don’t need to meet someone I have my son and he’s all I need. And I can’t just leave my kid I’m all he has left, I know it’s just for the night but I just can’t guys not tonight I’m sorry”  
He leaves the firehouse when he gets home he hears Christopher coming to greet him “Yeah” he thought “Who else do I need when my whole life is right here in my arms” he kissed Chris’s head.  
“Hey Superman, how was your day?”  
He asked he listens and nods along to everything Christopher says to him.  
——-  
“Attention everyone this is my son Buck he’s going to be joining the 118 today. However I want you all to treat him as you would any other recruit”  
Bobby announced to everyone  
Who would have thought Bobby would have such an attractive son now don’t get Eddie wrong Bobby was good looking for his age he just never pictured him with a son who looked like an angel. Hen and Chim knew buck already they had met him plenty of times but Eddie never hung out with them outside of work even if families were invited him and Chis were perfectly content going to Pepa or Abuela’s house for family dinners and holidays. At this moment though looking at Bobby’s son he wanted to rethink all of his or at least a couple of his decisions not to go to some of the firefighters family dinner nights.  
————-  
The shift went by business as usual honestly it was a pretty slow day, he was ready to go home and see Christopher. He said his goodbyes and walked outside to his truck to find out he had a flat tire.  
“Damn it!”  
He cursed kicking the wheel  
“Hey man, everything okay?”  
He hadn’t realized anyone else had walked out of the building but sure enough when he looked up to see non other than buck himself looking at him with those damn puppy eyes.  
“Yeah man everything’s fine just a flat tire. I don’t have my tools to fix them I took them out the bed to put something back there.”  
Eddie responded  
“Here I have some in my Jeep I’ll grab them for you.”  
A bunch of flirting and one tire fixed later they had just finished.  
“So hey not to be forward but would you maybe like to go grab coffee?”  
Buck asked sheepishly  
Eddie thought about it Christopher was at home but Carla was with him and he really wanted to go out with buck.  
“I mean if your busy or-“  
Buck was cut off by Eddie  
“I’d love too. Meet me at the Starbucks down the road.”  
Buck smiled at him a big beautiful smile that made his heart flutter. He quickly texted Carla asking if she’d be okay watching Christopher a bit longer. She said it wouldn’t be a problem and that she was happy Eddie was finally having some fun for himself.  
Three minutes later they ordered their coffee and took a seat at one of the high tables. Just talking about anything and everything.  
“So is Athena your...?”  
Eddie asked  
“She’s my mom not biologically but she adopted me when she and my dad got married, I was like fifteen I had a dead beat biological mom but now I have a great mom. She and my dad used to fight over if I would become a cop or a firefighter. Dad won that one as you can see.”  
Buck rambled on and Eddie listened contently. He was thinking gosh he’s handsome when Buck asked  
“So do you have kids?”  
Eddie could have lied but what was the point if Buck couldn’t accept Chris he wasn’t who Eddie was meant to be with. All he said was  
“He’s eight.”  
Buck’s eyes lit up  
“I saw the car seat I love kids, does he have your eyes?”  
Eddie smiled as big and bright as possible after that. They sat in that Starbucks talking for hours about Christopher and anything and everything else. By the time Starbucks kicked them out because it was time to close Eddie knew he was hopelessly head over heals in love with Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment I might do a part two about Buck meeting Christopher if you guys would want something like that.


End file.
